Beautiful darkness
by Josenso di Farias
Summary: Adolorido, desconcertando y excitado se desperto Edward, ella le desafiaba mientras le dominaba.Podría luchar,gritar y pedir ayuda; pero estar encadenado en una cama, atado de pies y manos, siendo asaltado sexualmente por esa jovencita, no les dejaba otra opción que jadear por c extenso de "beautiful freak",adaptacion de "la delicia de Nicolás".Ooc, UA


_hola, bueno estaba aburrida y con cero imaginación y decidi adaptar mi libro " la delicia de Nicolás", del cual había hecho un one shot para twiligth. quien no sepa de que va, las invito a leer mi fic, esta en mi perfil, se llama "beautiful freak", puede que les guste._

_A quien les interese leer mi libro, pueden pedirmelo o buscarlo en la red._

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de mi autoria._

* * *

Capitulo 1

La carta se percibía rasposa, pesada y aun así no dejaba de sostenerla, como todas las mañanas desde hacía tres semanas; la letra era desprolija, como si un infante la hubiese escrito, pero no era así, un hombre adulto lo había hecho, sabía que la mentalidad de él jamás creció lo suficiente, no se desarrollo por más que los años pasaron. Siempre conoció la verdad, era parte de su historia, pero jamás fue tan tangible ni pesada como con esa carta, él al final había decidido pedir su presencia y no quería eso, no quería nada, solo odiar, despreciar y gritar, pero ¿a quién? ¿Quién era el culpable de que él se sintiera así? Y la respuesta estaba ahí, nadie era el culpable, eran cosas de la vida y aunque su vida podía ser considerada maravillosa, no sentía que fuese así, porque se odiaba, odiaba a todos y nadie tenía la culpa. Negó con la cabeza, agitando sus cabellos negros, para calmar la bronca latente, continua pero oculta, porque no era problema de nadie y no quería que nadie más lo supiera, podría ser objeto de burla o pena de muchos, demasiado había tenido que lidiar con ese tipo de cosas en el pasado. Y no se desconcertó por el odio que originaba la posibilidad de que alguien pudiese hablar mal de él, porque él era frágil, era puro, era todo lo que ya no podía ser y al final del día siempre lo sintió como si fuese su niño. Era su deber protegerlo por más que no quisiese saber nada de él.

Suspirando pesadamente, dejo la carta en el cajón de su mesa de luz, junto a las otras cinco cartas, y se dirigió hacia la puerta para continuar con la vida, para seguir fingiendo, era excelente actuando que todo era maravillosamente perfecto; los ruidos en la cocina le indicaron que sus padres y hermanos le estaban esperando, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que estaba molesto, incómodo con todo, pero ellos entendían que no era una situación ideal y por eso no presionaban con respecto al asunto. Bajo lentamente la escalera y la risa de su madre le dio malestar, quería que los demás se sintieran igual que él, que odiaran y gritaran, que exteriorizaran lo que él no podía, dolía en las venas no poder sacarlo afuera; y crecía, apretándolo desde dentro; mas que él este incomodo, molesto con todo no significaba que los demás también lo estén, era algo que había tenido aprendido aunque no era de su agrado. Reparo su porte desganado y malhumorado, no quería que nadie realmente supiera el grado de su dolor, lo que la verdad y su pasado le hacían, lo que originaba en él, ya que era Edward Cullen, y por ende, nada le disturbaba. Así que aparento una sonrisa, tan falsa como un espejismo, y se reunió con ellos.

—…no sé como Tanya puede hablar con esa gente.—Estableció asqueada Rosalie mientras comía una tostada en la mesa de la cocina, su forma de juzgar a las personas era bastante particular y totalitaria, hasta en ciertas ocasiones inquietaba a sus padres. Carlisle no comento nada creía que era solo una faceta, alentada por su falta de juicio característico de sus 14 años, pero Esme le hizo ver enseguida que era una forma de errada de opinar.

—No seas así.—Le aconsejo de forma cariñosa, pero detrás de ese tono estaba una advertencia, ella no toleraba que se hablara sin conocer la verdad, y aun así, nadie era más que otro, ellos no eran superiores a nadie, cada ser humano tenía sus propias miserias y por lo tanto, no se puede apuntar a nadie sin antes verse uno mismo al espejo—los chicos del gimnasio no son malos.—Coloco la jarra de jugo sobre la mesa para tomar su lugar, mientras que Edward se colocó al lado de Jasper que ignorando la situación en general se limitaba a leer el suplemento deportivo del diario, el mediano de los hermanos tenía una particularidad, había muy pocas cosas que le interesasen y por lo tanto, le distrajesen—.No digas cosas de las que después te puedas arrepentir.—Pero la joven Cullen no escuchaba razones, según su creencia esos muchachos estaban destinados a morir en manos de la policía o terminar en la cárcel antes de llegar a los 20 años y nadie la sacaría de su pensamiento jamás. Mas sabía que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada, su madre tenía esperanza en las personas aun cuando no la merecieran, y tampoco nadie le cambiaría ese dogma.

La mesa se quedó en silencio un momento, hasta que Edward decidió que era mejor animar la mañana, su día recién comenzaba y no quería llevarse consigo al trabajo el egocentrismo y soberbia de su hija menor—.Regreso la hija de Charlie a vivir con él—tomo un sorbo de su café caliente, antes de dirigirse hacia Edward—¿la recuerdas?—A lo que él aludido frunció el ceño un momento porque no sabía que era de lo que estaba hablando—.Ustedes cuando eran niños siempre jugaban juntos, antes de que Charlie se separara y Rene se la llevara—Edward trato de recordar pero nada aparecía en su memoria, tenía cosas importantes que atender, por ejemplo, encontrar la forma de no hablar con quien escribió esas cartas y que nadie se atreviese a interceder en el asunto.

—Sí,—ayudo Jasper pero sin darle mayor importancia, realmente sumergido en los resultados del partido de futbol del día anterior— ustedes siempre jugaban juntos, creo que una vez dijiste que ella era tu novia.—Rose abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y Edward retuvo su característico reflejo nervioso, conociendo que no podría dejar pasar la oportunidad para burlarse, y nadie se daba cuenta de la verdad, lo que la burla hacía en su interior, detestaba que le señalen, que se den cuenta de su existencia de mala manera.

—¿Tienes una novia y no la conocemos todavía? ¡Eso sí que es una sorpresa!—Sus padres no comprendieron que era lo gracioso en eso, pero ellos tres sí; Edward no tenía novias, no estaba hecho con el material necesario para tener citas, noches románticas e inocentes, era conocido por su fama, salía una vez con las chicas y solo para tener relaciones sexuales con ellas, para al día siguiente rechazarlas si pretendían algo más. Y todas aceptaban ese comportamiento, ya que era Edward, uno de los jóvenes más apuestos y era un privilegio al menos tener su cuerpo una vez. La risa de Rose era algo que Edward no soportaba, no podía aguantar que se mofaran de él, lo tuvo que sufrir durante una época y eso quedo grabado en él, las miradas, las palabras, la antipatía, la mierda de los demás y con las malditas cartas que habían llegado al fin se dio cuenta de la realidad, todos lo sabrían y él no encontraba una solución para remediarlo—.Al fin tienes una novia…dime¿adónde van a ir pasear? ¿A la heladería o la plaza? ¿La vas a traer a casa?—Su padre estaba por hablar para que se detuviera, pero Edward se le adelanto, sin poder controlar el impulso por protegerse, de al fin explayar la ruindad que era el resto del mundo con él, como le asfixiaba la verdad.

—¿Por qué mierda no cierras esa repugnante boca, pendeja de mierda?—Se paró de su asiento dejando a todos estupefactos por su accionar, incluso Rose perdió el color de su rostro un instante por el odio que su hermano mayor le brindo—.Fíjate un poco más en tu vida, antes de andar diciendo porquerías de los demás, estúpida de…

Un fuerte golpe en la mesa llamo la atención de todos, donde Carlisle furioso se levantó para que se calmara—¡basta!—Ordeno y, entonces, el joven se enteró de lo que había hecho, avergonzado bajo la cabeza para no afrontar a nadie, porque nadie tenía la culpa, ni siquiera el imbécil de su hermano, nadie tenía la culpa y eso era lo que más odiaba. Carlisle suspiro intentando controlar su propio carácter, comprendía que su hijo estaba pasando por un mal momento, y por ende, era entendible su reacción pero no justificable—.Pídele disculpas a tu hermana—Rose se afecto, en su mente nada le tomaba desprevenido y su hermano lo hizo; por más que amaba mofarse de los demás, era parte de lo que él era, Edward era a quien realmente admiraba aunque jamás lo fuese a admitir. Los ojos verdes de Edward se enfocaron en ella, que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, y declaro.

—Lo siento—Rose agito la cabeza no dándole importancia al asunto, y para no demostrar ningún signo de incomodidad, nunca pudo defenderse de cualquier tipo de pelea con él, se levantó apurado para dirigirse al colegio.

—Rose…—le llamo Esme acongojada, pero un gesto de su marido le indico que era mejor que le dejara marchar. Sin soportar mirar a los ojos a los demás Edward mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

—En serio lo siento.

Tomando nuevamente su lugar, Carlisle agito la cabeza cansado—.Vayan a clases, se hace tarde—dando por concluida la conversación. Jasper tomo del brazo a Edward para que también se retirara, y ambos se fueron sin decir más. Esme cerró los ojos mientras se refregaba las sienes con sus índices—Carlisle…

—Él tiene que aceptarlo. —Le interrumpió antes de que ella intentara convencerlo de cambiar su opinión, y aunque no lo quisiese admitir era cierto, el muchacho tenía que aceptar la realidad y continuar con su vida, pero era lo que aún no lo lograba.

—Es solo un niño, no seas duro con él. —hizo un último esfuerzo pero el semblante del arquitecto le dio a entender que era una batalla perdida.

—Ya no es un niño; es un hombre y tiene que reconocer que las cosas son de esta manera. Dentro de unos meses se gradúa y no voy a impedir que él venga a su graduación, no debí permitir que esto llegase a esta instancia, durante mucho tiempo obvie la actitud que tiene hacía él, es tiempo que ellos estén en un mismo lugar y que no le importe los que los demás digan. —Y el tiempo de la verdad se estaba acercando.

No dijeron nada durante el trayecto hacia el colegio, Rose se había adelantado a la casa de su amiga, Tanya Denali, antes de ir al establecimiento educativo; así que Jasper haciendo apego a su buen juicio no intento hondear en lo que había desatado tal reacción por parte de Edward, que condujo el vehículo. Estaban acostumbrados a la acidez y estupidez de Rosalie, era la más joven y por ende, se le permitía muchas barbaridades por lo que no había motivo de tal contestación; pero Edward estaba cansado, agotado de mantener la fachada, lo que jamás pudo decir, lo que no pudo llorar por miedo a dañar a los demás pero ¿el daño que le hicieron a él? Durante mucho tiempo no había comprendido la profundidad de la verdad, era muy pequeño para captarlo pero un día lo entendió perfectamente y no podía borrar las risas de los demás y como le señalaron, como le lastimaron y rompieron lo que tanto le hacía feliz, para amargarle con lo que es imborrable, consiguieron que odiara a todo lo que le rodeaba solo que jamás lo exteriorizaba, y se acumulaba en su interior, erosionando cada acción buena que intentase tener.

A los minutos el auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la institución y Jasper al fin menciono, sin dignarse a verlo— la estúpida va a llegar tarde hoy.—Haciendo referencia a Rosalie; Edward apretó ligeramente el puño de su mano derecha, pasando su vista por el lugar y después de toser un poco, asintió.

—Sí, seguro le estará llorando a su amiguita porque le grite.—Ambos sonrieron mientras descendían del auto para dar comienzo al show de todos los días. Ellos dos eran parte de los Cullen, una de familia de importante poder adquisitivo, y si eso no causaba la envidia de los demás, el porte de cada uno si era algo de notar. Jasper, al igual que Rosalie, era alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, cuerpo formado y modales que se implementaban en el momento acertado inculcados por una madre atenta y meticulosa, dándoles resonancia por donde fueran, pero Edward, el más grande de los hermanos, era espectacular, nadie podía precisar que era lo más atrayente, su cabello extrañamente cobrizo, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa seductora, su mentón definido, un cuerpo imposible de resistir o su cautivante personalidad. Todo lo que era posible soñar de un hombre estaba enfrascado en un mismo cuerpo y más, era inteligente y un excelente deportista, jugando desde siempre como titular en cualquier partido de rugbi, y en consecuencia, alrededor de él había mucha expectativa, demasiada se podía intuir. Por lo tanto, muchos dudaban que un ser tan perfecto existiera y las malas lenguas en cada momento intentaban encontrar algo baja tanta prolijidad, cualquier cosa, porque todos tenemos nuestros muertos en el placar, absolutamente todos.

Las chicas se concentraron en ambos, pero particularmente en Edward, el único soltero de ellos dos, muchas intentaron separar a Jasper de su pareja, Alice Brandon había llegado a la ciudad hacía dos años proveniente de Israel, y no era justo, según las interesadas, que una chica nueva se "robara" al muchacho en cuestión. Tuvo que pelear muchas veces para conservar su relación con Jasper, soportar discriminación por su herencia judía, incluso llego a las manos, pero bajo la agradable sonrisa de Alice, o Ali como le llamaban, estaba escondida una guerrera, aparte de que practicaba defensa personal, por lo que después de partirle tres dientes a Jane Mcdonald, nadie se atrevió a increparla nuevamente. Pero aún había esperanza, el mejor de los Cullen estaba solo y muchas se le ofrecían solo con el sueño de ser su novia; Edward estaba enterado de eso, y por eso aprovechaba para tener relaciones con cualquier chica que quisiera y después descartarla para pasar a la próxima conquista.

—¡Hola!—Le saludo Emmett Mc Carty, a medida que se acercaban a la puerta del edificio, mientras pasaban, las jóvenes se movían en forma coqueta cuando pasaban al lado de Edward, a lo que el destinatario del despliegue de tales encantos, sonrió cautivando y acalorando a la mayoría ocasionando unas risitas tontas. Jasper se limitó a asentir antes de ir en busca de su novia, habiendo recibido un mensaje de texto indicando que estaba por los alrededores.

—Hola, parece que va a llover.—Hizo notar el cielo nublado, mientras saludaba a todos los que estaban reunidos alrededor del auto de Eric York, junto a ellos estaban Michael Newton y Alec Mayor.

—Eso no nos va a salvar del entrenamiento.—Se quejó Michael, resignado a que la vida en el colegio era una porquería, y si eso no era suficiente, las actividades del club empeoraban su vida y que lo único que lo motivaba era mostrar sus habilidades en el campo de juego, por más que no le gustase, para conseguir sexo fá aun no tenía mucho éxito en su cometido.

—Hoy entró una chica nueva—indicó Eric. Olvidando o al menos fingiendo, como siempre lo hacía, que nada le disturbaba, sonrió.

—¿La vieron? ¿Cómo está?—todos rieron a lo que otros silbaban.

—No, ¿ya buscas otra, Edward?—Demando Alec, entrando junto a los demás a la institución, Edward se encogió de hombros para no darle mayor importancia al asunto, asegurando.

—Solo mantengo mis perspectivas abiertas.

—Y todos sabemos que las perspectivas siempre abren las piernas para ti.—Bromeo Eric, pero la envidia estaba ahí, cada uno de ellos lo envidiaban, Edward era lo que ellos querían ser y no podían, no querían preocupaciones ni dilemas, ellos querían ser sencillamente perfectos.

Estuvo distraído durante todo el día, su mente viajo al pasado, cuando no albergaba la magnitud de las cosas, cuando lo que los demás dijeran no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero un día tuvo que crecer y por ende se contamino, entendió como el mundo se mueve por las apariencias y como las risas y chistes de los demás le marcaron, le destrozo comprender que la gente estaba llena de mierda, vanagloriándose con la miseria ajena y un ligero malestar le gobernó, porque era lo que realmente pensaba, él era su miseria, el estigma que no le dejaba y ¡la puta madre! No podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Salió de la primera clase nervioso, esperando que después de clases, en la práctica de rugby del club gastar energía, para quitarse esa tensión de su cuerpo, esas ganas de desquitarse contra un contrincante imaginario, aunque él mismo era su enemigo, esa era otra cosa que sabía. Pasó por el corredor mientras este se llenaba de gente en espera de la siguiente clase; sentía la mirada de los demás encima suyo, esa continua inspección haciendo una biopsia de su cuerpo en un tonto intento de descubrir sus secretos; y no le gustaban que le mirasen, hubiera sido mejor desaparecer, que nadie jamás hubiese registrado su presencia, pero todos siempre lo miraban, por envidia o admiración, nadie jamás dejaba de observarlo.

Tenía miedo, en sus memorias estaban como le señalaron, como se rieron de él, como se burlaron de algo que fue tan preciado, arruinándolo en el proceso; paso la mando por sus cabellos, era un tic nervioso que compartía con su padre, y detestaba tenerlo, porque era un error mostrar debilidad, mostrar que algo le disturbaba siendo que él, siempre sería Edward Cullen y todos besaban su trasero, todos querían ser como él, todos querían ser perfectos y sin preocupaciones. Estaba concentrado en sus propias reflexiones y angustias, que escucho recién a la segunda vez cuando alguien le llamo—¿Edward ?—Se giró para saber de quién era la dulce voz, cuando noto que de una clase salió una persona, que le dejo asombrado.

Ella era pequeña de altura, apenas pasando el metro y medio, ligeramente rellena, notable bajo sus ropas holgadas, su cabello estaba enmarañado, demasiado desprolijo, como si no supiera de la existencia de un peine; tenía unos anteojos grandes que ocupaban casi todo su rostro y no siguió estudiándola cuando entendió que ella se estaba acercando a él. Lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza fue: "¿Qué es esto?"

—Hola—ella le saludo levantando la mano con una gentil sonrisa mientas que con la otra sostenía algunos libros; él no supo cómo responder, en primer lugar no sabía quién era ella y en segundo, un escalofrío recorrió ligeramente su cuerpo, inquietándole momentáneamente, pero fue tan fugaz que realmente no supo sí estuvo ahí. La pequeña jovencita acomodo sus anteojos para sonreír tímidamente— no has cambiado nada—y al notar el rostro dudoso de él, se sonrojo abriendo los ojos grandes ante su descuido— lo siento, es posible que no me recuerdes, soy Isabella Swan… Bella, antes jugábamos juntos—él estaba por responder que no la recordaba, cuando sintió como la gente, la maldita gente, hablaba tras suyo.

Los murmullos eran disimulados, periféricamente se percató de las miradas extrañadas y hasta burlonas ante la apariencia inadecuada de la muchacha; sus pálpitos aumentaban a medida que los nervios iban creciendo, ella no parecía darse cuenta pero él si lo hacía, siempre lo hacía. Edward se apeno, porque las risas regresaban a su mente, como le señalaron, se burlaron y la joven enfrente suyo no entendía que era la que causaba todo eso, seguía hablando, y no captaba que no tenía que estar cerca de él, que no soportaba que la gente lo señalara en forma indebida, no podía pasar por eso nuevamente, no podía perder lo que había construido. Pero ella seguía hablando, no comprendía como sus labios seguían moviéndose, como se arreglaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y no atendía a las miradas de los demás, los susurros, las palabras, las burlas, las mierdas. El porte de él se cohibió, tratando de desaparecer, porque ella estaba hablando sin percatarse lo que su alrededor pasaba al igual que él lo hizo un día, sin darse cuenta de lo mal que le hacía que siguiera parloteando. Rose cruzaba el pasillo junto a Tanya, que señalo.

—¿Le sucede algo a tu hermano?—él busco y lo encontró a unos siete metros de ellos, Edward estaba parado en medio del corredor junto una chica, no reparo en ella, siempre había alguna golfa que quería meterse en los pantalones del mayor de los Cullen, sino que la tez pálida y hasta podía jurar un ligero tembló en su hermano le preocupo. Podrían estar peleados y su hermano podía ser grosero la mayoría de las veces, pero Edward estaba en dificultades y Rosalie era fiel a los suyos; rápidamente fue hacia él, para asegurarse que todo esté bien.

—Edward —pronuncio Rose interrumpiendo el pánico de Edward, que volvió a enfocar su atención a la muchacha. Ella sonreía como si fuese un alivio estar junto a él, pero no comprendía que tenía que alejarse, porque gente como ella era la causante de que detestara a todos los demás, que tuviera vergüenza de todo, que le importara tanto lo que dirán. Y el odio tomó fuerza, porque si había un culpable de todo lo que le pasaba, era la gente como ella, gente inadecuada, gente que no se daba cuenta que había reglas y normas que cumplir, gente que le obligo a detestar a todos los demás.

—…así que quería saber si—y no aguanto más, porque ella no conocía su lugar, no conocía los límites, porque él alguna vez fue inocente y sin pretensiones, hasta que las habladurías le llegaron y destrozaron casi dejándole sin nada.

—¿Por qué me sigues hablando…—su tono se tiño duramente, con un deje de burla, porque él ya no quería ser la burla, quería pasar ese peso a alguien más y esa pequeña jovencita era más que adecuada para comprender lo que eso se sentía—…fea?—Sonrió cuando escucho que varios rieron a su alrededor, al fin alguien más era el blanco de las bromas, al fin alguien más pagaba el precio. Isabella congelo su sonrisa para que lentamente decayera, pero no se movió sino que se quedó quieta, en espera de algo más, sin formular ninguna otra frase—.No sé porque mierda pensaste que te conocía, no soy estúpido ni ciego como para estar con alguien como tú.—La joven no se movió sino que bajo ligeramente la cabeza para cubrir con sus cabellos su rostro a lo que sostenía con sus dos brazos sus libros; de fondo, se percibía las risas y como los demás le alentaban a seguir degradándola y Edward por primera vez desde hacía tres semanas sonrió satisfecho. La mejora notable en las facciones de Edward alegro a Rosalie, que no quería que su hermano siguiera sufriendo por el pasado, además potenciado por su carácter continúo el juego cuando se coloco su lado.

—Edward ¿estás loco? ¿Qué haces hablándole a la nada?—y todo el corredor se llenó de risas, divertidos por ver tal espectáculo, pero la joven no se movía, una persona normal huiría o respondería y ella no lo hacía, se quedaba ahí, como una estatua, tenuemente sonrojada pero quieta. Edward sonrió más y continuo, fascinado por ser parte de los que burlan y no de los burlados.

—No seas así, Rose, ¿no ves que aquí hay una pequeña…—la saña aumento, dominando su ser para poder dañar como le dañaron, para que alguien sufriera como él—…fea?—Tanya se quedó estupefacta por el accionar tanto de Rosalie como de Edward, la maldad con la que trataban a la joven y aunque ella no era una santa, cualquiera se daba cuenta que eso estaba mal, pero todos los demás se reían, la masa se comportaba idiota ante tal amoralidad durmiendo la conciencia de cada individuo particular. No tuvo tiempo a decidir qué hacer cuando el timbre sonó indicando que era hora de que las próximas clases comenzaran; el pasillo vació rápidamente, no sin antes pasar un grupo de gente al lado de la jovencita mirándola despectivamente antes de reír. Rose con una sonrisa, feliz de que su hermano estuviese más animado, fue hacía Tanya agarrándole el hombro indicando que tenían que irse; Tanya no pudo acotar nada antes de marcharse, descolocada. Edward se quedó unos segundos más, ante el objeto de sus broncas y desprecio, y acercando su rostro hacía el oído de la joven, le susurro—no te me acerque más, fea—aspirando el aroma a fresias, delicado y dulzón, sencillo y cautivante, le mintió— apestas.

Con una risa placentera se retiró, dejando a Isabella sola, como estaba acostumbrada, con la cabeza gacha y sin modular una palabra…así fue como el infierno escolar de ella comenzó.

Desde ese día ella fue el foco de todas las burlas y humillaciones que se podían concebir, Edward cada tanto la buscaba con la mirada para desquitarse con ella cuando los nervios le desbordaban, para insultarla jamás llegando a lo físico pero eso no importaba, los demás, sus seguidores y súbditos, si lo hacían. Más de una vez ensuciaron su asiento, mojaron su mochila arruinando la mayoría de sus libros, por eso ella tenía que cargarlos a todos lados, le tiraban papeles cuando los profesores no se daban cuenta, e incluso, para algunos ya era un concurso escupirle desde lo lejos. Todo era enfatizado por la gente, pero generado por Edward, más consciente de la estructura de ella, de cómo su rostro tenía algunos cortes profundos, en su ceja izquierda y a la altura del mentón, cambiaba los apodos de "fea" a "cara cortada " y a veces "gorda ballena", según el día y la ocasión.

Ali no comprendía porque Edward se comportaba de esa manera con la chica, desde que le conocía jamás demostró ese tipo de desprecio hacia nadie, y le pedía constantemente que se detuviera, que no la avergonzara más, pero él estaba poseído y empeoraba; en la casa Cullen, e incluso en el colegio se comportaba como antes, pero cada vez que la joven aparecía en su radar cambiada, era perceptible la transformación y volvía a insultar a la pobre muchacha. Así que ella no le hablaba más e incluso se había alejado de Rose, con quien siempre tuvo una excelente relación, aunque no era tan dañina con la joven alentaba las maneras de su hermano; Jasper no opinaba pero no iba más con Edward al colegio, sino que dejaba que viajara solo, él al igual que Rose sabía cuál era el motivo por la cual Edward cada vez estaba más desbordado pero eso no le daba derecho a comportarse de manera horrible, nada justificaba lo mal que trataba a la joven Swan.

Y después estaba Isabella que se quedaba estática, petrificada en su lugar, apenas respirando pero sin emoción alguna cada vez que alguien le insultaba o le trataba de mala manera; no demostraba nada, ni pena, ni odio, ni vergüenza, absolutamente nada, y eso la hacía más entretenida al acosar. Por lo tanto, el tiempo continúo su curso, Edward siguió su vida normal, eligiendo entre la multitud su pareja de sexo casual, llevando sus notas a mayores niveles y siendo un perfecto espécimen de hombre, manteniendo el pasatiempo de maltratar a la joven, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, esto era más recurrente.

Se desperezo sobre la silla enfrente de su escritorio, tenía que preparar el informe, no tenía apuro pero necesitaba ocupar su mente, a veces se sentía culpable, pero evitaba ese sentimiento como evitaba muchas cosas, porque él era impenetrable y así seguiría por siempre, nada le afectaba, ni siquiera las malditas cartas que se acumulaban. El momento se acercaba y aun cuando faltaba algunos meses, no podía escapar del tiempo, del pasado, del futuro y las putas cartas. Bostezo cansado, hacía tiempo que no dormía bien, incluso había aumentado las horas de ejercicio para caer rendido por la fatiga pero no, los nervios no le permitían dormir calmadamente e incluso su conciencia no le dejaba en paz, esa mísera conciencia que jamás ayudaba. Se estaba comportando como un completo infeliz pero no podía parar porque se sentía vacío, arruinado y la vergüenza no se iba con nada, y cuando aparecía Swan, que se quedaba quieta sin hacer nada, le hacía sentir un poco mejor, aunque eso fuese una terrible mentira.

Los ruidos desde otra habitación de la casa le señalaron que sus hermanos habían llegado del colegio, eran las 17hs, y salió para entretenerse con ellos. Dudo seguir cuando escucho la voz de Ali, estaba hablando con su madre con su acento Israelita; ella estaba muy enojada con él, y no tenía escusa alguna, pero no quería que sus padres se enteraran de lo que hacía cuando iba a clases—…si, la pasamos muy bien con mi mamá ese año—recordó Alice sentada al lado de Jasper, que solo prestaba atención completamente cuando ella hablaba, demostrando cuanto amaba a su novia, era difícil que el mediano de los hermanos se interesara por algo o alguien en particular, y Ali lo había logrado.

—Algún día tienes que traerme las fotos.—Se emocionó su suegra, que sonrió feliz, viendo como sus hijos se mostraban cómodos y felices, Rose estaba concentrada viendo un partido de la tenis femenino. Edward trato pasar desapercibido y tomo un lugar en otro sillón pretendiendo ver el partido, pero Alice se dio cuenta automáticamente y se tensiono, odiaba la injusticia, la que tuvo que soportar varias veces en su vida, y por lo tanto, aborrecía a Edward. Esme capto el cambio en ella, pero el ruido del teléfono sonar ocupo el lugar, así que fue a responder, yendo a una mesita que se ubicaba a un costado de la sala.

—Jazz, vamos a tu habitación—le propuso a su novio, lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan y los ojos de sus hermanos se posaron en Edward que suspiro molesto, ella quería que comprendiera que no toleraría su presencia y por ende, no ocuparía el mismo espacio que él.

-Alice…—le dijo y Jasper endureció su rostro para que no se atreviera a agraviar a su novia, podía desentenderse de muchas cosas pero jamás permitiría que la molestasen. Ali estaba por hacerle entender que ella no aguantaría nada de él, cuando inquieta, Esme, hablo.

—Edward—tapo el tubo del teléfono dudosa y él supo instantáneamente quien era, no era la primera vez que llamaba, pero siempre estaba en clases cuando lo hacía—.Es para ti— Edward comprimiendo los labios, oprimiendo las ganas de gritar, de mandar todo a la mierda, se limitó a negar con la cabeza para rechazar la llamada. Esme se llenó de consternación y apretó el teléfono en sus manos; Ali no comprendió el cambio alrededor de su cuñado pero sus hermanos si y realmente no sabían si estaba mal o bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero era su decisión. Estaba por hablar cuando detrás de ella apareció Carlisle que no quito la vista de su hijo mayor, molesto tomo el tubo para contestar, y jamás pensaron ver ese malestar en él, no se asemejaba a la imagen sobria que siempre otorgaba pero la situación le estaba superando.

—Hola—fue un reto hacía Edward que frunció el ceño enojado, tragando con fuerza endureciendo sus músculos— ¿cómo te va?—con un dedo le indico para que se acercara para tomar el teléfono pero no se movió, porque no lo podían obligar, no podían hacerle esto, ya odiaba a todos y le empujaban a odiarlos a ellos también—.Espérame un momento—levantando una ceja, ya que Edward no le hacía caso— ven a atender el teléfono Edward—le advirtió, Jasper intentaba llevarse fuera de la habitación a Alice, que maravillada ante tal choque de caracteres quedo anonadada.

—No me puedes obligar—le contradijo con un tono profundo repleto de odio, Carlisle entrecerró los ojos, pero no le respondió, sino que volvió a colocar el tubo sobre su oreja.

—Lo siento todavía no llega, llama más tarde, él quiere hablar contigo…hasta luego—y corto la comunicación. El silencio fue molesto por unos instantes, antes de que estableciera—.Cuando vuelva a llamar, atiendes y le tratas bien ¿me has entendido?—pero el joven no desistió sino que oscureció y fortaleció su porte, no le harían esto, no a él, no le enfrentaría, no quería hablar con él, ni ahora ni nunca.

—No—al mismo tiempo, ambos dieron un paso para adelante, porque querían pelear, Carlisle agotado de que su hijo no comprendiera que la vida era así y no por eso era mala, y Edward porque no quería saber nada de nada y nadie, y no lo comprendían. Esme se puso en medio para evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento—.No me puedes obligar—vocifero, pero sin moverse, no estaba en control de sí mismo y no quería hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde; ya demasiadas culpas tenía que soportar, y quería desquitarse con alguien por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Esta es mi casa y mientras estés viviendo en esta, harás lo que yo te digo—le ordeno fuera de sí Carlisle, mientras que una llorosa Esme trataba de calmarlo— así que más te vale que…—nadie podía coaccionarlo, no podían exponerlo de manera tan cruel, no se lo merecía, no le dejaban huir, pretender que todo estaba bien de esta manera, así que estallo en ese instante.

—Pues ¡vete a la mierda! ¡Metete tu casa y familia en el culo!—Y se marcho hacia la puerta de salida tomando del recipiente de la mesa del pasillo las llaves de su auto—yo me voy, no soy ningún niño—le grito, cerrando la puerta tras él violentamente.

—Edward—le suplico su madre, pero Carlisle también estaba cansado de aceptar una situación que no tenía que ser tratada de manera hiriente ni despectiva, rabioso, le dijo.

—Entonces no regreses más, malcriado de porquería—y eso fue lo último que escucho su hijo antes de subir a su auto y rápidamente alejarse de la casa.

Condujo furioso, quería matar a todo el mundo, su padre le exigió a hablar con él. ¿Cómo decidió por él lo que tenía que hacer o no? Fue él quien sufrió, él que padeció la humillación, él que tuvo que soportar la realidad cuando nadie más la entendía, fue pequeño cuando todo paso pero no por eso lo había olvidado, estaba en lo más profundo de su ser, los recuerdos siempre traían ese gusto amargo porque en ese momento no pudo defenderse, no pudo protegerse y solo lloro por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más. Apretó el volante mientras que su volvo plateado se deslizaba por la carretera a gran velocidad, tenía que calmarse, sabía que eventualmente tenía que regresar a casa, pero quería hacerlo más tarde, para no tener que atender la llamada de él, porque tenía tanto miedo de dañarlo, de lastimar sus sentimientos; prefería evitarlo eternamente antes de que sufriera por su culpa, de enterarse como cada acción realizada rompían su corazón.

De pronto, sintió como el auto se convulsiono ligeramente y tuvo que aferrarse al manubrio para no desviarse de la calle, disminuyo la velocidad y no fue necesario mucho para darse cuenta que había pinchado una rueda. Estaba por bajar, cuando recordó que no llevaba un gato para realizar el cambio de la llanta, y pasando su vista por el paisaje, que era totalmente arboleado, saco su celular para enterarse que por esa zona no tenía tampoco señal, así que frustrado golpeo el manubrio dañándose un poco la mano—.¡Qué mierda!—Renegó, con eso se completaba su día de mierda. Miro su reloj y eran las 18.30hs, el sol se ocultaba y suspirando resolvió que tenía que regresar caminando hacia su casa, por esa zona era extraño que alguien pasase y no quería moverse en medio de la oscuridad.

Era el mejor camino para desplazarse, no tenía que encontrarse con nadie desagradable, había aprendido hacía dos meses cuando paso al lado de una heladería, donde se encontraba en ese momento Emmett Mc Carty y sus pares que no era recomendable aparecer al lado de ellos aun cuando no estaba en el colegio. Por lo que prefería tomar el camino más largo para llegar a su casa después de pasar a visitar a Charlie, su padre, en la casa de él; Sue insistía en que fueran a vivir con ellos, pero no quería fastidiar a Charlie, nadie estaba tranquilo con su presencia, así que prefería estar sola como siempre lo estuvo. Fue un alivio, aparte de alejarse del horror y locura de su antiguo hogar, tener un lugar propio en la pequeña Cuidad, al menos por un tiempo, le faltaban pocos meses para graduarse y desaparecer finalmente, que nadie más se moleste con ella y no molestar a nadie más.

No tuvo que hablar ese día, tenía un plan, mantener el perfil bajo hasta completar sus clases, que nadie le hablara y no hablarle a nadie, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando lo vio, era él, Edward y estaba más hermoso que nunca, sencillamente espectacular, aun evocaba el tiempo en el que fueron amigos, la época más feliz de su vida y como fue muy tierno, agradable y alegre. No esperaba lo mismo, eso no, porque la gente cambia pero tampoco esperaba lo que recibió a cambio, confirmando lo que siempre le habían pensado, era un tonta por creer en cuentos de hadas, por quedarse con el pasado y sus esperanzas, él había cambiado y ahora al igual que los demás, la odiaba. Por eso se alejaba, pero no era una tarea fácil, él tomaba algunas clases con ella y en cada oportunidad tenía que noquear su mente cuando él la insultaba, le rebajaba con desprecio, y ella se transportaba a ese momento feliz, donde tuvo sueños y anhelos, antes de que la realidad le marcase para siempre.

Estaba inquieta, pero tenía que esperar a llegar a su casa antes de fumarse un cigarrillo, su único amigo, no quería que nadie se enterara y le sancionaran por fumar, no quería que nadie supiera nada de ella; con Charlie era fácil, él no preguntaba y ella no respondía, él jamás quiso saber sobre ese día, era probable que por ser una autoridad judicial habría leído los expedientes, pero los expedientes no decían todo, solo el desenlace, lo que paso en el medio fue lo peor y más horrible. Así que podía decir que estaba más que conforme, tenía que esforzarse unos meses más, y se graduaría, para marcharse y no volver más, hacer lo que siempre quiso, desaparecer. Continuó enfocada en la carretera, Sue tenía la gentileza de prestarle su auto, oscurecía temprano y sumado a que tenía registró para conducir, se podía hasta decir que estaba contenta con la situación. No necesitaba los anteojos para conducir, pero solo tenía un par y tenía miedo de perderlo por lo que los llevaba puestos a cada momento, había aprendido de mala manera lo que significaba no cuidar lo que era de ella, lo poco que tenía.

Reparo como un auto estaba parado a un costado de la cera y estaba por seguir su camino, pero en seguida capto que una llanta estaba desinflada, y su conciencia no le permitía no asistir a una persona si estaba en algún predicamento. Resignada consigo misma, detuvo el auto y al bajarse tomo la llave de cruz para ayudar al desafortunado conductor; algo en el vehículo le era familiar y un ligero cosquilleo recorrió su espalda, porque ese vehículo lo conocía bien, pero fue muy tarde cuando al lado de la puerta del conductor, el dueño de este salió para darse a conocer. Era imponente, alto y glorioso, y al mismo tiempo, la aprensión la domino porque era él, el hombre que le acosaba y desato su calvario diario en el colegio. Él estaba ligeramente descompuesto, sus facciones duras e incluso podía jurar que estaba atormentado, pero el odio en sus ojos persistía, a lo que automáticamente bajo la mirada, como el pasado le había enseñado, el pasado le había enseñado muchas cosas.

—De todas las personas del mundo, justo tenías que ser tú —se quejó Edward, tragando con fuerza nervioso endureciendo la mandíbula y ella instintivamente apretó la llave en su mano congelándose, tratando de no pensar en nada, mientras que la tarde oscurecía y una pequeña llovizna caía sobre ellos—¡por todo el cielo! ¡Encima llueve! ¡Lo único que me faltaba!—Despotrico, a Isabella no le gustaba el frío, le recordaba a su cuerpo esos momentos donde el mundo se prendía en llamas consumiéndola a ella también. Respiro con cierta dificultad porque podía escucharlos, los gritos, los insultos, las miserias, estaban ahí, detrás de ella, queriendo alcanzarla y se quedó petrificada—.Tuve un día de porquería y esto era lo único que faltaba.—Grito enfurecido, pero sin enfocarse en ella sino al viento, pero a Isabella le agobiaba que él estuviera cerca, no toleraba que la gente se le aproximara, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Edward frunció el ceño, cansado de todo, de cómo la vida le empujaba cada vez más al precipicio, nadie lo comprendía, todo al final del día era su culpa, y ella… esa chica estaba ahí para terminar una jornada absolutamente jodida y ya no lo resistía—.¿Acaso me sigues, fea? A cada paso que doy te veo, y ahora acá—la lluvia se hacía más fuerte, enfriando a Isabella y las voces seguían ahí, sumándose a la de Edward, porque jamás se iban, porque sus marcas se las recordaban y las odiaba.

"…_eres una estúpida, maldita puta…"_

—Quiero irme a casa.—Susurro tan bajo que llamo la atención de Edward, jamás le había respondido, dejándolo sorprendido; ella retrocedió unos pasos hacia el vehículo, pero manteniendo su cuerpo rígido, como si tuviera miedo. Pero Edward estaba podrido de ser el único que tenía que soportar la verdad y ella era el perfecto descargo de toda la mierda que tenía adentro.

—Espera cara cortada, te estoy hablando.—aumentó su tono lleno de odio, porque no podía desquitarse con nadie, ni siquiera consigo mismo, y la maldita lluvia era molesta. Isabella luchaba contra sus propios pies, que estaban temerosos a lo que había pasado y se grabó en ella, el instinto de supervivencia era más fuerte e incluso iba por encima de la coherencia y la realidad. Y los agravios bombardeaban su mente, mientras el frío por la lluvia se hacía más fuerte.

"…_no sirves para nada, maldita puta, eres nada…"_

—Necesito llegar a casa.—Prosiguió caminando a medida que su corazón latía desaforadamente, histérico por no conseguir protegerse del pasado. Edward estaba furioso, no quería que le ignoraran, porque quería destruir y odiar, quería insultarle para no sentirse tan miserable.

"…_¿qué haces? No sirves, jamás serviste…"_

—Espera, fea.—Le grito y ella corrió llegando hacia la puerta de su vehículo, y le desconcertó el temor que ella despedía, era palpable pero estaba tan concentrado en sí mismo, como siempre, que no lograba procesarlo correctamente.

"…_vamos, ven aquí, se útil y abre las piernas…"_

—Déjame en paz.—Suplico sin voz con lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia, tomando el manubrio de la puerta para alejarse de él, del pasado y de sus fantasmas; pero estaba decidió, quería que alguien más sufriera con él y ella estaba ahí para hacerlo.

—Pero te dije que esperes.—Tomo del abrigo de ella para que se diera vuelta, y todo volvió a Isabella, los gritos, la sangre, el miedo, la ira, la soledad y el dolor, todo en una perfecta bomba molotov que estallo en su interior, y el toque de él se compaginó con el toque de la bestia inmunda que tuvo que soportar. Ella apretó la llave de cruz con su mano izquierda y la levanto impulsada por el frío que tanto detestaba y vocifero.

"…_¡maldita perra! ¿Qué has hecho?..."_

—¡Déjame en paz!—Alzo la llave para luego descenderla sobre la cabeza de Edward, que solamente observó el terror en ella antes que un dolor punzante y fuerte lo dejara sin conciencia en medio del asfalto que era mojado por la lluvia.

Era pesado, todo era tan pesado, pero al mismo tiempo potente, estaba excitado, no podía controlar su respiración, no podía controlar el calor a su alrededor que se sentía fantástico, tan hermoso, tan bien; pero seguía siendo pesado, hasta que el dolor apareció de repente dejándolo desprotegido y más perdido que nunca. Su piel se tensaba, elevaba su temperatura, pero era fuerte, su ser se concentraba en su parte baja, en su verga e inconscientemente como un animal, impulso sus caderas en busca de ese calor que le gustaba, que le proporcionaba placer, que le otorgaba más energía que nunca, por más que estuviera cansado. Escucho un jadeo, su propio jadeo de placer, mientras que su respiración se agitaba y estaba más complacido que nunca. Ubicando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras que la presión en su parte baja era cada vez más fuerte, logro abrir los ojos, que cegados un instante por la luz, los cerro para acostumbrarse, a lo que cada extremidad de su cuerpo se fueron despertando, entendiendo que no podía moverlas libremente; sentía un peso encima suyo, y el suspiro de alguien más, le obligo a enfocar su vista a lo que pasaba.

Alguien estaba encima de él, sentada a sobre su parte baja, y aunque el rostro de ella mantenía una sonrisa socarrona lo entendió por el ruido, ella lo estaba montando; quiso quitarla de encima, pero ella estaba empalada a él y tardo en reconocerla, mas ella se dio cuenta, al instante, que él había despertado. La urgencia de terminar estaba ahí, la presión en sus venas, buscar la sensación de pura relajación y liberación le agolpaba sin piedad, trato de mover sus manos y piernas pero no pudo así que movió su cabeza hacia arriba, pero el dolor en su cabeza le obligo a quejarse y ella tapo con su mano su boca, no permitiéndole hablar. Frenético siguió luchando mientras ella seguía moviéndose encima suyo, en forma lenta pero continua; desesperado miro hacia todos lados intentando ubicar donde estaba, a lo que se entero que se encontraba en una habitación sobre una cama, atado de pies y manos, y la constante fricción de ella sobre su falo le dejaba más desprotegido y agobiado. La mezcla exacta de gozo y miedo por lo desconocido lo estaba acechando y no sabía cómo reaccionar, no podía concretar ninguna idea. Solo sentir el calor y el temor.

Pudo notar el rostro de ella, era la primera vez que la veía sin sus anteojos y con expresión salvaje, poderosa, era otra persona, parecía casi…hipnótica. Se sanciono automáticamente por si quiera pensarlo, pero estaba confundido, nada estaba bien, el dolor en su cabeza, el ligero entumecimiento de sus extremidades y ese vigor, ese poder en su pene, que cada vez estaba más comprimido dentro de ella que era tan estrecha, tan rica, tan tortuosa y renovadora. Ella frunció su boca y él quiso hablar, al menos expresar un poco del placer o el dolor; movió la cabeza yendo contra el dolor para liberarse, y entonces, ella hablo.

—Vamos Edward—era una tonalidad profunda y seductora, logrando que él se agitara más, por lo que se concentró en ella, porque era otra persona, alguien más y estaba siendo tomado por ella—.Sé que te debe gustar estar arriba, pero déjame que esta vez yo lo esté.—La maldad en sus ojos, divertidos por dejarlo estupefacto le afecto de maneras irreconocibles, pero no podía parar de empujar dentro de ella, porque estaba cerca, era apretado, faltaba poco; ella frunció los labios y decidió moverse para sacárselo dentro de ella; no tuvo tiempo de responder, de quejarse o si quiera luchar cuando ella extendió sus manos hacia un costado de él, y en seguida, coloco un objeto frío sobre su oreja. Un ligero movimiento de sus ojos verdes, le hicieron apreciar que ella estaba desnuda de la parte de abajo, pero aún seguía cubierta por un gran buzo que la tapaba completamente. Los orbes chocolates de ella, siendo la primera vez que se enteraba que tuviera ese color, se encauzaron en él, y el dolor palpitante en su cabeza no se iba, consiguiendo que se cansara cada vez más—.Ahora diles que no vas a regresar por un tiempo, no quieres que tu familia se preocupe ¿no es cierto?—Al fin vislumbro lo que pasaba, había sido secuestrado y nadie le decía que hacer, así que peleo, porque su naturaleza se lo pedía, moviendo con violencia sus piernas y manos, utilizando sus dientes para tratar de quitar la mano de ella sobre su boca. Pero ella no demostró sorpresa ante esto, sino que mantuvo una sonrisa desafiante. Posicionándose a un lado, quito su mano de su boca.

—¡Suéltame!—Exclamo con ira, pero ella siguió con el móvil sin dar muestra de perturbación—.¡Puta de mierda! Me violaste.—A lo que Isabella río con fuerza, como si fuese un gran chiste, y bajo la mano que había estado sobre la boca hacia su falo para apretarlo; causándole dolor, consiguiendo que chillara.

—Puedo hacer que llores un poco más, Edward—él derramo una lágrima, pero por el dolor en su cabeza y por estar desprotegido, a la merced de ella; ella aligero la presión sobre su miembro, y comenzó a masajearlo, suavemente, él cerró los ojos impulsando su cadera hacia adelante—.Ahora diles que estas bien y que te irás por un tiempo. —Él estaba por negarse, sin dejar de impulsarse, pero ella lo intuyo a lo que volvió a apretar, sacando un lamento de dolor de los labios de él—. ¡Hazlo! —y apretó la tecla del móvil, comunicándolo con su casa.

Al primer llamado, del otro lado atendieron—Edward—suspiro aliviada su madre. Isabella quito su mano sobre el miembro de él, que estaba tan hinchado y pleno, para volver a sentarse sobre este, arrancándole un gemido—¿estás bien?—se acongojo porque escuchaba sonidos inexplicables, y la pesadez estaba de nuevo en Edward, agotado por el dolor de cabeza que le estaba oscureciendo la visión, mientras que la presión y placer de que ella le montara era desbordante.

—Má…—respondió casi sin voz, cuando Isabella se movió con más fiereza con él, se percibía como las carnes chocaban y se deslizaban entre ellas, pero se concentró en su tarea, no supo porque, tal vez porque estaba cansado, tal vez porque no podía pensar claramente, tal vez porque quería terminar de una buena vez, estaba al límite y ella no le ayudaba como era necesario—.Me voy—gruño, apretando los dientes, cuando Isabella salió hasta llegar a la punta de su miembro para volver a entrar rápidamente. Era demasiado el calor, así que se empecinó en los ojos de ella, para concentrarse en hablar con su madre, esa llama estaba ahí, un salvajismo que jamás presencio y le poseía e hipnotizaba; y el placer estaba a poca distancia.

—¿Cómo que te vas?—pregunto sin comprender del otro lado de la línea; la mano de Isabella, la que no sostenía el móvil, se colocó sobre la mejilla de él para ayudar a sostenerse, porque faltaba tan poco, porque la relajación estaba cerca junto al orgasmo más grande de su vida. Ella cerró los ojos y él se maravilló cuando sus facciones lucharon por no contraerse con el placer, incentivándole a empujar con más fuerza, más potencia, porque quería acabar rápidamente, le palpitaba el pecho, la cabeza y el maldito pene.

—Sí, me voy…estoy…—comprimió el jadeo, y el cansancio, primero quería terminar, era necesario hacerlo. Un dedo de la mano que estaba sobre la mejilla de él se deslizo dentro de la boca de Edward, a lo que probó sangre, causando que frunciera el ceño, pero el agotamiento fue más fuerte; un escalofrió recorrió todas su columna, juntando sus fuerzas en su verga, liberando dentro de ella la maravillosa semilla, dando tanta dicha a Edward, que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, para desmayarse a causa de la fatiga.

Automáticamente, Isabella cortó la comunicación, controlando su propia respiración, agotada también por la actividad física; primeramente saco la batería para que a nadie se le ocurriera localizar el móvil, cayendo hacía delante, descansando su frente en el pecho de Edward, cerrando los ojos, cansada. Al instante, reacciono, moviéndose para colocarse a un costado de Edward, que ahora estaba más calmo que nunca. Su falo estaba blando dentro de ella, así que se levantó adolorida, pero estaba acostumbrada al dolor, sus caderas estaban cansadas, molestas y sollozo por el escozor dentro de ella. Se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño que estaba a pocos pasos, lentamente, doliente de su cuerpo; se detuvo enfrente del lavado para mirarse al espejo.

Estaba despeinada, cansada, sonrojada, y algo desconcertada, jamás había experimentado un orgasmo, y fue avasallante, se perdió en la sensación de deleite, pero logro no demostrarlo; abrió la canilla para dejar el agua correr, bajando la cabeza aprecio como de entre sus piernas bajaba una mezcla entre semen y sangre, una mezcla entre él y ella. Podía sentirlo respirar pesadamente, y al fin dejo salir el dolor, por lo que lloro, por lo que hizo, por lo que le hicieron, por lo que paso y ahora ya estaba hecho. Apretó los labios porque no quería despertarlo, todavía tenía cosas que hacer, aún estaba tratando de configurar que haría de ahora en más, pero ya no le importaba, durante mucho tiempo le importo y le habían cansado, le agotaron y las consecuencias se podían ir a la misma mierda. Levanto de nuevo su rostro para mirarse al espejo y sonrió malévolamente, porque él era de ella ahora, nadie se lo quitaría y dejaría que sus perversiones, su imaginación y deseos de ahora en más la guiaran.

* * *

hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
